The loss
by Gig889
Summary: This is how Kitty felt after giving up Marry in The Founding.
1. Chapter 1

I watched "The Foundling" today this is what happened after Kitty gave away the baby.

I do not own any part of Gunsmoke.

Kitty tried her best not to cry on the long cold bumpy ride. The wheels made a sweeping sound like the one made by Mary's toy. Each turn of the wheel taunted her. Reminded her that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

When they turned off the driveway onto the road, Kitty looked back. All she could see was the roof of the farmhouse. She wanted to yell stop go back get my baby. She could no longer hold the tears. Matt seeing tears tried to comfort her saying "Marry will be all right "Kitty snapped at him. "I know that If I did not think that I would not have let her go". She then went into Saloon Gail mode smiling and asking Matt about his most recent trip. He told her all about a raging gunfight, but She heard nothing just smiled as Matt talked. Matt recognized this self-protection trick. Went along with it, for her tears was more then he could stand.

The sun was shining and she was sitting next to her man yet a ball of ice formed in her gut getting bigger with every turn of the wheel.

Matt stopped at their special place under a shade tree by a bubbling brook. He got out went around to help Kitty out, but she just sat smiling as tears ran down her face. Matt did not know what to say. He just got back in the buggy and drove back to Dodge. He pulled up in front of the long Branch told her he would take the buggy back to the stable and return. He got out ran around to help her out. She looked up "so that is my place, all that I am good for" Matt was stunned he was afraid to say anything. Kitty got out of the buggy without Matts help. Pushed past him. Walked in the long . looked up he could tell by Kitty's face she was experiencing a horrible, impossible pain. Kitty patted one of her girl's shoulder. "fix your hair"  
Moving through the bar she complained about the bar being dirty . and refused to extend credit to a regular.

Kitty had tears in her eyes and a sick feeling in my stomach. She walked slowly through the full saloon feeling longer than ever before. Climbing the long steep stairs she seemed not to have the strength to make it to the top.

Matt entered the saloon. Doc stopped him. "she needs some time " Matt looked concerned "She only took care of the baby for two weeks. Doc. rubbed his mustache. "It only takes a moment,"

Matt started up the stairs. He felt so guilty about killing Eli Baines, that he did not. take Kitty's feelings into account. The stairs squeaked as his weight barred down on the step. He suddenly became aware of his loss. It occurred to him for the first time he could have had a hand in raising the baby if Kitty had kept it. A few more steps.,and ice ball started to form in his stomach. He did not want to go any farther as the stair became very steep and lonely. He wondered if Kitty could ever forgive him, for not backing her. How could he put Maylee Baines needs ahead of Kitty's.

Kitty was cooking as he entered her room. She sat in silence as Matt eat. The food was cooked well, but Matt did not feel like eating and Kitty just played with her food. Both jumped a little when Sam knocked on the door" Marshal they sent word you're needed at the jail" Matt looked into Kitty's sad wet eyes "Festus can handle whatever it is" Kitty patted his hand "go, Matt, I am tired I think I will take a nap. " Matt stood "see you latter kitty?" she smiled nodded.

It would be two hours before Matt could return. He found Kitty rolled up in a ball holding one of Mary's blanket. She made no attempt to hide the tears. Matt sat on the bed " rubbed her back "I am sorry Truly sorry, I did not mean for you to get hurt."Kitty rolled over facing him. I never ask to be a saloon girl. I just did what I had to do. I would have been a good mother " Matt tried to comfort her "I know you would" Kitty "why didn't You support me /Why did you think the baby would be better off with anyone else but me, even the state home"

Kitty looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her makeup smeared with tear lines when she asks "Matt why can't we have a child?" Matt grabbed his hat stared into it "were not married" Kitty sounded mad "O really... don't you ever want to have children? "Matt shifted his feet " someday after I retire"Kitty moved to the far end of the bed "Do you know how old I am? How old will I be? Matt, soon I will be too old"

The sound of a shooting came from the street.

Matt stood up. "You know how I feel. I am truly sorry you got hurt" He left saying "I will see you later Kitty.

Kitty watched the door close. She stared at the door for a long time then said "just leave the money on the table"

Matt did not return that night. He was happy to see Kitty sweeping the sidewalk in front of the long branch in the early morning light. He walked up to her "I thought you had people who do that"She smiled rolled her eyes "don't you think I can handle it" he smiled "you want to get some breakfast?" Her eyes were red and puffy again. " I intended to clean the windows Matt looked at the window, although dusty they were the cleanest windows in Dodge"the windows will be here when we get back"

Kitty did not say much, ate even less. Doc. and Festus sat at a table on the other side of the restaurant. Festus wanted to join them, Doc. stopped him. Festus did not argue like he normally did for he too, was feeling the loss. If KItty would have kept the child. He would have been called upon to help out, something he had not realized he was looking forward to. Doc. growing tired of watching Kitty play with her food approaches "I want to see both of you in my office" Kitty said she had to get back to the Long Branch, pushed past Doc. and left.

In the weeks to come live at the Long Branch was ruff as the boss would not put up with anything. The girls started dressing better and paid more attention to the customers. The girls made sure no ones drink went empty and every man was having a good time. The bartenders were not immune to Kitty's foul mood. No glass sat empty on the bar, all washed until they sparkled. the bottles behind the bar were dusted often throughout the day, and no one dared to be caught with a dirty apron.

Doc. Festus and Matt were having coffee at the jail. Matt sipped his coffee watched Kitty cleaning the Long Branch window's for the fifth time this week. " I never intended to hurt her, I can not believe how hard she taking it."  
Doc. shook his head "Everyone deals with grief differently, yet she should be showing signs of it easing up. " Festus sat drinking he coffee said nothing as Matt and Doc. tried to figure out why Kitty was so mad at them. In the end, it was her decision to give up the child. Matt, maybe we should tell her that if it came to a court fight she would have lost. actually, I was glad she gave up the child thought it would save her grief" Festus finally spoke up "In all my born days I never hear such stupidity. She is not only morning the loss of Mary" Matt was about at the end of his . turned on Festus "what's that you say, talk plain"Festus got up took his hat off a hook "she is morning her unborn children. I make her out to be pushing fifty. I never heard of a woman having a first child after fifty. She has Doyenne Syndrome although she has no caus. As a nookie-bookie, she is a master., but she is over 21 and that makes her an old maid., Not having a child makes her unfruitful. " Matt was getting mad stood to his full height., "Doc stood between them "let him talk he is saying it wrong, but he has the right idea.'  
Festus move to the door so he could make a fast getaway. "There is no moving on, or getting over it. There is no fix, no solution to her heartache. There is no end to the ways she will grieve. For she has a broken heart, there is no, going back in time. For as long as she breathes, she will grieve. It is a continuous loss that unfolds minute by minute over the course of a lifetime. When she recovers from that loss she will greave for the grandchildren that should have been but will never be born.  
This grief will last forever. Whats more it is you two's fault. Festus than ran out the door leaving his friends stunned


	2. Chapter 2

I own no part of Gunsmoke  
"What should I do?" Matt asked Doc. Doc thought for a moment. "Shoot Festus. I hate it when he is right." He got up playing with his hat ..."You and Kitty could have a kid." Matt looked out the window and watched Festus helping Kitty clean the high windows. "Doc, the child would not be safe."Doc put on his hat. "Well, with women romance seems to work."

Matt approached Kitty. "Can I help?" Festus got off the ladder and gave Matt the towel. "I can not reach the high corner and I am supposed to be painting Mr. Jones' barn today." He tilted his hat. "Good day Miss Kitty."

Kitty smiled a little as she watched the tall handsome man reach the tall corners. Looking down at Kitty he asked, "Miss Russel, will you do me the honor of letting me cook you lunch?" Kitty smiled. "You're going to cook Mr. Dillon?" Matt stepped off the ladder."I can manage." Kitty laughed. "Let me guess... beans with beans and beans for dessert?" Matt laughed. "I think I can do better than that. You will come?" Kitty's eyes changed, got dark and cold. "I will." A cheer went up. In the Long Branch. Kitty a little-startled" guess someone won"

When Kitty stepped into the Long Branch.  
The room became silent. Kitty put her hand on her hip. "Well, I guess I should take a day off!" Matt gave the Cowboys in the saloon a  
mean look. "I will call on you in about an hour."

Matt was surprised at how fast word of his and Kitty's date spread through the town. He did not even make it back to the jail before he started getting advice on how to cook and how to handle a high strung woman like Kitty. Matt's gun hand felt itchy. He thought he might shoot the next person who butted into his and Kitty's business.

Festus and Doc somehow returned to the jail before him. Festus was busy brushing off Matt's dating coat. Doc was making a list to take to the market. Doc asked Matt what he was planning. Matt thought about it. "I guess will take her on a buggy ride, then shoot a rabbit and cook it over a fire." Doc asked, "What is Kitty suppose to do while you go hunting?" Matt started to shave. "I just thought if I got her out of town we could talk." Festus shifted his feet causing a ringing sound from his spurs. "You don't want to talk to her. What are you going to say? Sorry, you're not good enough for me to marry or have a kid with?" Matt cut himself with his razor. "It is not like that!" Doc spoke softly, "Talking is probably not a good idea. I will go to the store and buy you something to cook. Festus, you come help. Let the man get dressed in peace." Matt wondered how he was going to explain to Kitty what Festus clearly did not understand.

Kitty was getting all kinds of advice on how to dress and how to handle a lawman until she got mad and threw the girls out of her room. She sat down at her dressing table. She wondered why this date seemed to take on such importance. Looking at the dresses the girls laid out, Kitty felt like none of them were right. Looking at them made her very tired. Maybe a ten-minute a nap would improve her outlook.

Matt sat on his cot to pull on his boots. He wondered what he could say to make things better. Nothing came to mind. The thought of Kitty's tears seemed to suck the life out of him, and he laid down for a ten-minute nap. Doc returned with a basket of food - a poke of hard biscuits and a jar of chopped beef in a creamy pepper sauce. Matt sat up and looked. "What's that?"Doc carefully placed the jar in a towel inside the basket. "All you have to do is dump the sauce over the buns and you will have lunch."

Festus brought a buggy up from the stable. Before entering the jail, he securely tied a basket of Fried chicken and corn on the cob on the back. He placed a large bunch of wildflowers on the seat for Matt to give to Kitty.

Matt climbed in the small buggy. He did not have room for his feet and his knees seemed to reach his chest. He had to ride with his leg outside the buggy. To his distress, the townspeople lined the street to see their marshal in such a vulnerable position.

Even though it was a Tuesday at 11:45, the Long Branch was full. Sam put a drink on the bar. "She has not come down yet." Matt had two drinks. It was now 12:25 and the flowers now were a little less for the wear. Matt slowly went up the stairs. "Kitty, you about ready?" he asked through the door. Stepping into the room, Matt found Kitty asleep, sobbing holding Mary's blanket. He softly touched her hair as overwhelming sadness gripped him. Kitty awoke. "Matt!" She shoved the baby blanket under her pillow and jumped  
up. "What time is it?... I was getting dressed and could not find anything to wear. I got tired and just laid down for a moment." Matt looked around the room at the mountain of dresses. "It is alright. I know this is not your favorite time of day. Maybe we should make it supper. "Kitty bit her lip as tears again filled her eyes. "No... I want to go with you. I just don't know how to dress. What do you have planned? Are we eating in your room, the jail, or are we taking the horses somewhere?" Matt smiled, went to the closet, and picked a soft calf-length A-line dress that featured sheer detailing and intricate floral appliques. It was low-cut, off the shoulder, full tulle and chiffon skirt, cinched-in waist gathered bodice, with a floppy hat and white gloves. "I like this one." Kitty smiled."Ok"... Can you have one of the girls come up to help lace it up?"Matt got a sneaky smile. "I could do that." Kitty pushed him toward the door."No, you don't, you promised to cook for me. You're not getting out of it."

Sadly Kitty watched the door close. She thought that is what you get for not making a decision. The dress was one of her older ones, bought when she had a small waist. Getting into it was going to take some doing. Kitty held on to the bedpost as Connie pulled the ties until Kitty's breasts popped out. Then she knotted the ties so they would not slip. Small cuts and lace ties were added to the side. Connie laughed. "I would like to see the marshal try to get you out of that one." Kitty was trying to breathe. "The marshal is very capable ...I will have no more talk like that!"

It was now 1:25. Matt was getting restless as he made his drink last almost an hour. He thought he would be back at the jail by now. How long does it take to put on one dress?

Connie attached a diamond cocktail necklace to the lace on the neckline to stop overexposure. "Why this dress? You have others that fit you better." Kitty tried to pull the waist into place. "Matt picked it. I was not about to tell him I am too fat to fit it. How does it look? Can you tell?" Connie stepped back "You look great. But let me fix your hair." Kitty shook her hair loose and pulled it up in a half ponytail, then pinned it with a diamond comb. " If I take much longer, Matt will find some work no one can do but him and leave."

An out of town cowboy looked up and said, "Wow! I want that one." Every man in the place stopped what they were doing to watch Miss Kitty come down the stairs. Matt took a big gulp of his very warm beer (as he looked up)and choked.  
Kitty was stunning as she floated down the stairs. Matt met her on the bottom stair. She smiled. "Sorry I took so long." Matt smiled. "It was worth it."

Sam brought a basket of food saying, "I know you two are getting a late start so I packed you a lunch."Matt took the basket without taking his eyes off of her "thank you"

It seemed like the whole town watched as Matt helped her in the buggy. Matt did his best to give them all a stern look. Kitty smiled sweetly. "I am sorry about how I have been acting. I know I have been wrong. I just can't seem to stop." Matt slapped the reins. The jerk of the buggy caused the necklace to come loose from the lace and Kitty struggled to pull the neckline up to make herself presentable. Matt noted but said nothing. It softly started to rain as they moved out of town. The buggy bumped and splashed down the dirt road. A soft spray of dirty water sprayed Kitty's dress.

"Judy and Carla quit. I don't know where I can find new girls for the drover season." Matt, fully aware of Kitty's employee trouble, smiled. "They were not good at their job. You should be able to replace them easily." Kitty took his hand. "They were ok. I just was too hard on them. I did not mean to be, but their continuous chatter seemed to drive me crazy."

The rain got harder. The canvas top became soaked and the rain came through. Matt slapped the Reins."Giddy up!" The horse started to trot. Matt stopped on a covered bridge. "We can eat in here and wait out the storm."Kitty hopped down from the buggy. "Sounds good to me. " The rain was now going pitter-patter on the roof as the river raged under them. Every word they spoke seemed to echo through the bridge. "Sorry, we cannot have a fire." Kitty smiled as her dress pinched and scratched her. Her breast was now peeping a little out over her bodice. Matt spread a blanket on the bridge floor. Lightning flashed across the sky and in Kitty's eyes. Seeing the goosebumps on Kitty's shoulders, Matt offered his vest. He tried to button it, but due to Kitty's breast size,the buttons pulled. Matt removed his badge and pinned the vest. He bent and kissed the badge that now was held between her ample breasts. Before looking up, he said in a soft voice, "I did not realize the cost of that piece of tin when I took the job. I was just looking for a paycheck. I did not care about Dodge or the people who would be looking to me to protect them. That all came later. It seems to grip me, adding responsibility with  
each passing day. I became the law. I tried to be fair and do what was best for everyone." Kitty was tired of hearing how important his job was. She shifted her weight but remained silent.

Matt raised his head and looked deep into her eyes. "I miss our unborn children also. When I am alone with just a fire to keep me company." His eyes took on a sparkle Kitty had not seen for years. "I think about how they would look. A little boy with your hair and freckles, but with my eyes and tall like me. A little girl with my hair framing her perfect heart-shaped face, your eyes and ivory skin."  
Kitty was about to say something, but Matt put his fingers to her lips to stop her. "I sometimes see the glimmer of the children we could have, playing with Festus in the street or Doc bumping them on his knee. When I see a perfect pine tree, I see you string popcorn with the kids singing Christmas songs."

His eyes grew dark. "I see them dozing In your settee, I feel them waiting on my return, and I never come. I see them lying dead covered with blood. Then the fire will crackle and I can feel our little girl being held by some outlaw in the cold dark night, her arms desperately stretching out to me. My little girl crying so loud it disturbs the silence of the night. The little boy consumed with sorrow and the desire to punish me, robbing a bank. The law begging me to shoot him, for I am the one who spoiled him."

Kitty hugged him. The ice in her stomach started to melt a little. He leaned his head against the buggy. He looked older now, tired with a sadness she had never seen before. They laid in each other's arms listening to the rain. Kitty pulled him close. "I am sorry. It was not all your fault. I was afraid to have a baby when we first started out. I was afraid of poverty. I would see those farm women with five or six kids hanging on them all hungry. I'd see the kids steal bottles from the back of the Long Branch and bring them in for a cent reward just to buy food for their family. I set out to make money, thought there would be time after I got enough money to never go hungry again.

I also grew up without anyone to teach me everything a mother should know. I was afraid I would not know what to do and the child  
would suffer. When I took cair of Mary I realized I can do it. Matt, I would take good care of your child."

Kitty's eyes filled with tears. She started once again to say something when Matt stopped her. "I do have a plan. You want a child. The child would not be safe in Dodge. So you can move to Victoria, that's about 19 miles from Hays. I spend as much time in Hays as I do in Dodge. You change your name and have the baby. When I retire I will come to you."

Kitty was now mad. "Let me get this right. I move to a new town, have the baby myself, raise it by myself. You come around when you take someone to Hays to hang. After all, you're in such a good mood after you take someone to hang. What happens if you don't have anyone to hang? Then would you come to see us? Until you retire, that is if you ever retire. How do you suppose I support myself and this child? Work in a saloon serving drinks with a kid on my hip? Or maybe you think I can entertain upstairs with the kid in the  
closet."

Matt was surprised at Kitty's response. "I thought you would sell the Long Branch. I would help you with the money. I go to Hays for other reasons than just to hang someone. I often ride past Victoria when I am tracking someone. Maybe you can keep the Long Branch. Sam could run it."

Kitty had a strange look on her face. Matt was unable to read it. Kitty closed her eyes. "You got one thing right. It is time I leave Dodge. You want me to have your child out of wedlock raise it alone under a fake name! You can just come and go as you please. Me not knowing where you are, if or when you might see fit to stop by. To live and grow old alone"

The storm seemed to rage harder. High winds came up. The rain was now running off the bridge roof in sheets. The water below them now almost touched the deck of the bridge. Matt got up. He now realized the road was underwater on both sides of the bridge. He waded out on one side and determined the buggy could not get through on that side. Checking the other side, he realized they were trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

banks chapter 3 of the loss  
The wind whistled through the covered bridge as the reflected light danced above their heads. Matt looked at the raging water and decided to unhitch the horse ."We are both good swimmers. You hold on to his mane. I will hold the tail. Stay upriver from him. Horses can make it through water we can't. I am sorry Kitty, but you have to take that dress off as it will drag you down when it gets wet."Kitty, although a little embarrassed, smiled. "Cut the bindings, Matt. I can't undo them." Matt looked kind of embarrassed as he slipped his knife between the bindings and Kitty's soft white skin. The dress sprung open and fell to the ground in a big heap. She was relieved she could breathe again. Kitty looked at the deep muddy water. She had her doubts, but with total faith in her man, she positioned herself. Matt grabbed the tail. "Hea" he yelled. The horse moved to the end of the bridge and stopped "Yeaa!" Mat yelled. The young horse lowered his head and snorted. "Yea!" The horse reared up, knocking Kitty off her feet. The horse ran to the other side of the bridge as Matt went to Kitty's. aid. "I don't think that horse likes water," She said as she struggled to get up. The water was now coming in on both sides of the bridge. Matt picked up the blanket and helped Kitty into the buggy. Noticing Matt was shivering, she got her dress and used it like a curtain to keep the wind off of them as they huddled together.

Matt, looking at the rain said, "I haven't seen a goose-drowner like this in ages. I wanted this day to be special." Kitty snuggled a little tighter."Anytime I can be alone with you is special." He watched as the water moved to the wheels of the buggy. "I don't know if we're going to make it out of this, but sitting here with you alone is nice." Kitty sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Matt, there is something I need to tell you. I don't know for sure, I mean nothing is definite yet, but I may be with child." Matt looked confused. "Huh?" Kitty looked a little shy. "Well I was not going to tell you until I knew for sure, but this mud sender rain has trapped us. I wanted you to know in case we don't make it." Matt slid his hand on to her stomach. "What do you mean you think you're with child?" Kitty put her hand on his. She said,"Festus told me I am and its a boy." Matt shifted his feet. "Well if Festus said so, it must be true. I am going to have a long talk with him when we get back. He should not be telling you such stuff." Kitty laughed. "It was not like that. I was doing my books. Festus came in to ask if I would buy him a drink. He said he would buy me one the next day when he got paid. I asked what job he was going to be paid for and he said, "Deputy." I said he did not get paid until the second day of the month. He said it was the first. I checked my paperwork and I had several pages with the same date on them. So I asked Sam. He said it was the first. It was then that I realized I was two weeks late. I must have said something out loud cause Festus started telling me how happy you were going to be and that I was going to have a boy." Matt reached for her breast. She pushed his hand away. "What does Doc. have to say about all this?" Kitty looked a little sad. "He said that it is probably just stress. I need to eat better, drink less, and get more sleep. He said I should wait a few more weeks, then stop up if nature has not taken its course. He will check me out."Kitty's face turned a little sad. "You cannot send me away. I will not go! You can tell everyone whatever you want. I am going to have this baby and I am staying in my home. If you don't want it to have your name, I am sure I could get someone else to marry me and give my child a name. Doc asks me to marry him all the time and Festus would probably marry me if you tell him you don't want me. Or I can look up Will Stambridge. He may not like it, me being knocked up, but at least... he loves me."

The water was now up to the axle of the buggy. Matt pulled out some binder twine and cut off a small piece. "Stop being ridiculous. Of course, you're not going anywhere. You are not going to marry anyone but me." Kitty smiled a teasing smile. "But you said..." Matt took her hand ."I know what I said. I was wrong." He tied the binder twine into a ring and put it on her finger. He got a smile on his face. "Miss Russell, with this ring I Matthew Dillion here do wedd, to have and hold you as long as we both shall live." Kitty just stared  
at him. He said, "Well do you?" Kitty smiled. "Well let me think about it... I guess I do... .I have to catch my breath to believe this is real, that I am marrying my true love, my heart's desire, and my best friend." Matt held her tenderly. "I don't know why you have to get mushy about it. We have always been married, from that first day in Delmonico's our souls have always been united, and I have the joy of experiencing that love now and forever with the person I want to grow old with." Matt went to kiss her when the rushing water slammed the buggy against the side of the covered bridge. Matt noted a large number of snakes fighting the current on the bridge floor. "Climb!" He yelled as he pushed Kitty out of the buggy. "Hurry!" She climbed with Matt pushing her until she climbed out on top of the  
bridge. She screamed in horror as Matt's head disappeared under the roof. Her heart was beating fast when his head reappeared. He pushed the baskets of food, the blanket, her dress, and the buggy lantern onto the roof. The rain finally stopped. The sun found both of them frozen to the bone, sitting on the point of the roof. A large colorful rainbow developed in the deeply colored western sky. Matt wrapped her in the blanket. "The water will settle down soon so we can swim for it." Kitty laughed. "I think we should eat." She  
started to open the basket, but it started slipping down the roof. Matt grabbed it and pulled it back on top. "I believe it was my turn to set the table." He slid to the front of the bridge were a 24-inch overhang and a store sign made a makeshift table. With their feet dangling over the raging waters, he presented a feast fit for a king. Kitty smiled "I don't think we are going to go hungry." Matt looked concerned. "Yeah, but we have no water. We don't want to drink that run off water.

Sam sent this." He held up two bottles of fine brandy. She read the labels "Ahhh, the good stuff." Matt took the bottle. "Too bad we cannot drink it. We have to keep our heads if we are going to survive this. "Just then the bridge rocked violently. Kitty looked a little scared. Matt reached to hold her hand. "It is ok Missus Dillon. The bridge is well built, made of strong lumber." Kitty felt better, for his strength was her strength.

The sky lit up with very bright colors, then turned jet black. Matt lit the lantern. They huddled together under the starlit sky. Suddley a star fell from the sky, leaving a trail of light behind. Matt closed his eyes and wished for survival. Kitty wished they could stay on this bridge forever. The water settled down by morning but was still high and very muddy with lots of tree limbs bobbing up and down. They feasted on chipped beef and gravy as riders appeared off in the distance. "I think that is probably Festus coming to look for us." Matt, noticing the longing in Kitty's face, added, "We cannot stay here forever." Kitty asked, "What will we do?" Matt  
started packing everything up. "Do you think you can be happy being a rancher's wife?" Kitty slipped what was left of the dress on. "That depends. Can you be happy being a rancher?" They could now see it was Festus and a few others from Dodge coming. Kitty spoke softly, "There is no place for us. You would not be happy doing anything but being a lawman. I could leave the Long Branch, but do not know why I should have to. I am not ashamed of who or what I am. I have worked every day of my life. I wish for my child to have what I have earned. Matt, kiss me before they get too near." Too late.

Festus was making some kind of speech about how his uncle got caught in a flood one time. As he threw a rope to Matt, Matt tied it to a beam in the bridge. Then using his belt and gun belt, he tied Kitty to himself. They slid down the rope."How did you know to come for us?" Matt asked. Festus was fussing over Kitty. "Sam was worried when she did not show up for work last night. I got concerned when the horse showed back up at the stable."

After getting cleaned up, Matt met Kitty in the Long branch. Doc entered."There you are. You want to come up to my office so I can look you over?"Kitty handed him a drink. "No need. Nature has taken its course." She forced a smile as she looked at Matt. Gunfire came from the street. Matt got up and grabbed his hat. "I am sorry Kitty," he said as he flew out the door

.  
Sam came over. "Miss Russell, I have some invoices for you." Kitty-got up headed for her room "I am tired I will look at them later" In her room, she took Mary's blanket folded it into a small bundle. Removed the binder-twine from her finger Wrapped it around the blanket placed it carefully into her hope chest. A knock on the door made her jump "Miss Russel your needed downstairs As Kitty walked out of her room, Sam saw her distant look ask "are you alright Miss Russel" She nodded "I am fine" she said. Then thought just letting go of a dream  
The end


End file.
